Delayed
by Ficalicious
Summary: Part 4 in the Alphabet Series. Booth, Brennan and a Guatemalan Hurricane


Delayed

**The fourth in the alphabet series. Sorry it's been so long. And I apologise for this story. I really do not like it at all. I started it about 6 months ago and never finished it, then sat down to finish it and it just didn't work. I may re-write D but I wanted to keep the series going. Plan on having a few more stories up soon. Please read and review. I apologies. I hope its ok.**

**Booth, Brennan and a hurricane!**

Thunder rumbled heavily overhead causing the windows to rattle ominously. The lights flickered incessantly. There was a child crying somewhere in the expansive room. Security personnel were flitting about, trying to maintain the calm, keeping people seated, organizing food and drinks. The wind was howling outside, and from the looks of things it was pretty messy.

Temperance Brennan watched her partner speak with one of the security personnel. He was trying to find out if there was anything they could do to help. Temperance knew all too well that there was nothing they could do to stop the impending storm. It was hurricane season. All of the warning signs had been there when they'd arrived in Guatemala. The entire time she had been assessing the remains of the ancient Mayans she had been aware of the increasing air pressure, the near constant storms. It had been inevitable. Now, as they were trying to fly back to D.C, they were delayed by the storm and there was nothing to do but wait it out.

Booth returned to his partner, giving her a smile as he sat down on the hard metal seat. His back groaned in protest and Booth loathed the idea of being in that chair for god only knew how long.

"What did he say?" Temperance asked, closing her laptop. She turned in the chair so that she was facing Booth.

"Nothing to be done. Wait it out, he said. They are going to move everyone away from the windows soon. Nothing flying in or out." He ran his hands over his thighs before leaning back, his head flopping forward. He looked tired.

"I'm sorry that this has happened." Brennan apologised. She frowned, taking in Booth's crumpled t-shirt and wrinkled jeans. He looked hot. Not the gorgeous, colloquial hot (although even Bones couldn't deny that he was attractive), but the over heated, sweaty, hasn't slept in two days kind of hot.

"Don't be sorry, Bones. You don't control the weather." He glanced at her, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"No, but we wouldn't be here if it weren't for me wanting to inspect those remains."

"It was a big find, Bones."

"But still. And you got dragged along. I should have been more considerate. I'm sorry."

"I wanted to come, Bones."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. She knew that that wasn't altogether true. Booth hated going on digs. He had been ordered to go by the FBI because of the dangerous location. While Central America was not as bad as many people believed, there was still significant risk. The area where the remains had been discovered was notorious for gun violence and kidnapping. The FBI didn't particularly want to lose their biggest asset.

"I _wanted _to come, Bones." Booth reiterated, as if reading her mind. Biting her tongue, Bones merely nodded. "What are you writing?" He nodded towards her laptop.

"My publisher is trying to push forward the release date for my next book. I wanted to get a couple of chapters written."

Booth's eyebrows rose.

"Another one? So soon?"

"My publisher thinks that it is best to "strike while the iron is hot". As she said, the last book was such a success that we shouldn't make people wait. I have the story and the basic plot already so I agreed."

"Am I in this one too?" Booth smirked. Bones rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Booth, I don't understand why you are so convinced that you play a role in my books. Between you and Angela, I swear that anyone would think I'd based these novels on real life." She gave him an exasperated look. Booth merely smiled his patented charm smile.

"Strong male lead, good looking, good at his job, ex military. Who else could it be?"

"I assure you, Booth. The characters are merely figments of my imagination."

Booth laughed and gave her a playful punch in the arm.

"You keep denying it Bones, I know the truth."

They settled into silence, only the sounds of the storm raging outside echoing between them. Bones typed absently away on her computer. She was very aware of Booth sitting so close. Since coming to Guatemala she had spent a lot of time with him, despite the dig. She had taken great pleasure in showing Booth around the local town, getting him to taste to local cuisine, and she had enjoyed watching the locals fawn over him. Booth had been out of his league, and yet, he'd smiled and laughed and talked with the store holders, had even spoken in some broken Spanish. Bones had been impressed. And it had endeared Booth to her all the more. She'd always felt something for her partner, even she would admit that. And over the years it had blossomed into something more. But neither she nor Booth had made a move on it. This chance to spend time together had created many opportunities for meaningful glances, lingering touches and a palpable tension between them. It frightened her. And that was why Bones had been looking forward to flying home.

Once back in her own apartment, once back at her job, once there was some _distance _between them Bones was sure that she would find her control again. Because right now she felt like she was slipping.

Beside her, Booth was strumming his fingers on his knees. He was clearly bored. On edge. Itching to help the airport staff. Anything. He just didn't want to just sit there. It wasn't his thing.

"Why don't you find something to do, Booth?" Brennan asked, looking up from her computer screen. Booth's eyes shot to hers.

"Huh?" He'd been in his own world.

"You're getting quite irritating." Her tone was matter of fact, but the smile on her lips softened her harsh words. Booth looked chagrined and stopped his fingers.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan closed the laptop and gave him her full attention.

"Nothing. Why?" Booth's knee started jiggling.

"Booth, your body language suggests that you are tense. You are fidgeting. You appear to be suffering from random body twitches. Clearly there is something bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me Bones," Booth sighed. When he caught her look he gave her a soft smile. "I promise. I'm just bored."

"Yes, that is obvious. Hence why I suggested that you found something to do."

"That's the problem Bones. There _is _nothing to do. I can't be of any help here."

"And that bothers you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Is that psychology there Bones?"

"You're deflecting the question, Booth." She scolded. Booth chuckled.

"I think Sweets has rubbed off on you." He tried to joke her out of it. He didn't like Bones analysing him. She merely stared at him.

"Ok. It bugs me. Not being able to help. I know I cant control the weather, but its just seeing everyone stuck here. And _being _stuck here."

"What is it that you think you could do?" Bones was genuinely interested. She'd known for a long time that Booth was compulsively giving. That he would do anything in his power to help people. But seeing him like this, unable to do anything, it was like watching a caged animal.

"I don't know, Bones. I don't know." He ran his hands over his face and exhaled loudly. When he raised his eyes to hers he gave her a crooked smile. "Want to walk?" He looked around them.

"A walk? Around the terminal?"

"Yeah. My back is killing me. I don't think I can sit on this seat much longer." Booth stretched his legs out in front of him and rolled his neck.

"Let me help you Booth. I can fix your back."

"I know you can. I just need to move around for a bit." He stood restlessly.

"Ok, Booth. Wait for me." Bones put her laptop in her pack. She stood also. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just see where we end up." Booth started a slow stroll, Bones in tow. They walked around the terminal, in step with one another, not speaking, just listening to the sound of the storm. Outside the huge glass windows they could see trees being blown over, planes wobbling in the wind. Booth let out a low whistle.

"I'm glad we're in here and not up in the air with that!"

"I agree. I have flown during tropical storms before and I can tell you that it was not a particularly pleasant experience."

"Geez Bones, you've done everything." Booth chuckled.

"That isn't true Booth."

"Yeah? I'll name something and you tell me if you've done it."

"Booth, that is ludicrous. There are plenty of things that I haven't done."

"Have you ever been base jumping?"

"Well…yes. But that was part of a dig experience. It was an effective method to reach the remains."

"Have you ever been to Australia?"

"Once. For a college exercise. But I don't see how that proves anything."

"You ever ridden in a race car?"

"Booth…"

"Have you?"

"You know I have. I don't think that should count. It was a date. I had no say in the matter."

"Eaten with royalty?"

"Yes."

"Been shot?"

"Yes."

"Dated a co-worker?"

"Booth…"

"Just a question, Bones."

"Yes…"

"Flown during a hurricane?" He cocked her a smile. Brennan couldn't help but chuckle.

"You already know that one."

"You see, Bones. You've done _everything!" _

"Your theory is entirely flawed, Booth. As I said, there are many things that I've never done."

"Like what?" Booth couldn't help his playful expression. He loved it when Bones got riled up.

"Well…I…I…"

"Hmm? Bones? Cant think of anything, can you."

Bones gave him a hard look.

"I've never joined the mile high club!" She finally blurted. Booth stopped short and appeared to be choking. "Booth?"

"How do you even know what that is, Bones?" Booth asked, still trying to regain his composure. Of all the things he'd expected her to say _that _was not it! And he'd be lying if he said that it didn't make him hard.

"Angela mentioned it before you and I left for this trip."

"What did she say?" Booth felt himself going red.

"Just that you and I should join the club. I asked her if it was a frequent flyers rewards program." Booth let out a loud laugh.

"Bones, the mile high club is _not _a frequent flyers rewards program."

"I gathered that much from Angela's reaction. What _is _the mile high club Booth?" She turned her eyes to him. Booth's cock throbbed. Was he really going to explain this to his partner.

"Bones…"

"I can assume that it is sexual reference from both yours and Angela's reaction. However, I cannot understand why it would be a club, or a mile high one at that."

"Please, Bones! You're killing me!" Booth ran his hands over his blushing cheeks.

"I am interested in knowing, Booth."

"Ok, Bones. Yes, it is a sexual thing. The Mile High Club is when people have sex on airplanes. Its just what they call it."

"Oh." Bones was silent for a moment. "Why would Angela think we should join it?"

"I have no idea, Bones. I think I might have to have words with Angela." Booth tried not to show his embarrassment, or his arousal. The thought of having Bones in an airplane bathroom was more of a turn on than it should have been.

"Have you?" She asked suddenly, her voice curious. Booth turned his eyes to her.

"Have I what?" They had started walking again. Booth was grateful they were away from other people.

"Joined the club?"

"Bones!" His voice rose an octave.

"Yes Booth?" God he hated it when she pulled that clueless routine.

"Of course I haven't! It's a federal offence."

"Oh. Do you want to?" Her voice was so calm. Booth all but swallowed his tongue.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Oh, that wasn't an invitation, Booth. I was merely curious if that was something that appealed to you."

Booth was silent for a long time. Bones waited patiently for his response. She was very curious about Booth's sexual preferences. More than once she had imagined him to be quite a passionate lover. And despite his prudish nature, something about him suggested to her that he was quite wild. It aroused her substantially.

"Look, Bones. Sex on a plane, it would be just that. Sex. It wouldn't mean anything."

"Are you suggesting that you've only ever had sex that meant something, Booth?"

"Well, yeah, Bones. If its with someone you love it means something."

"You could have sex on a plane that was with someone you love."

_God her logic was annoying! _Booth tried to control himself.

"Sure, the thrill of it would be hot. But Bones, I wouldn't…" He trailed off. He didn't know what to say. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"I understand Booth. Talking about this makes you uncomfortable." She looked away from him, gazing out of the large windows.

"Bones, why did you ask me that?" Booth couldn't help but wonder.

"I was curious. I imagined you'd be an inventive, adventurous lover."

"God Bones. You're killing me!"

"I'm sorry if the truth makes you uncomfortable Booth."

"Don't be sorry, Bones. But you don't have to tell me _everything _you think!"

"So I shouldn't tell you that the thought of joining the Mile High Club appeals to me?"

Again, Booth was reduced to a coughing fit.

"Bones!"

"I think we should go sit down again, Booth." Brennan suggested. She started walking back towards their seats. Booth finally regained himself enough to follow her.

They regained their seats in silence. Finally Booth started shifting uncomfortably.

"Is your back bothering you?" Brennan asked.

"Its just these chairs."

"Let me help you." Bones stood up, indicating for Booth to follow. Booth slowly stood, knowing that although he felt awkward, his back would feel great if he let Bones help him.

"Just breathe into it." She wrapped her arms across his chest and pulled. Booth groaned as his back clicked back into place. As Brennan placed him back on the floor, Booth sighed blissfully.

"Oh god that feels good, Bones!" He grinned stretching his back out.

"Yes, that is the reason I did it." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Bones."

"Anytime, Booth." They both sat.

"Right. You want to play a game of eye spy?"

B&B

It was late. Most of the people in the airport had fallen asleep or were talking quietly. The power had long since gone out and so they sat in the dark. Airport personal had come around with food and drinks and supportive words. There was nothing to be done. The storm simply had to ebb itself out.

Bones had fallen asleep against Booth's shoulder. He liked the feel of her pressing against him. It felt right, somehow. And it made him feel needed. It wasn't often that Bones showed any weakness, and in sleep Booth was able to see a softer side to her. Her face was relaxed in slumber, her lips slightly pouted. He wanted to kiss her. Instead, he settled for tightening his arm around her shoulders and dropped a gentle kiss to her hair.

They'd played eye spy for an hour or so, Brennan giving into his playful jibing. At least it had killed some time. They'd talked for hours about the dig, about their work, about Parker. Booth had enjoyed it. There was something nice about just getting to talk to Bones without there being any pressure to be anywhere, no phones ringing, no crimes to solve. It was relaxing.

He still felt aroused by their conversation about the Mile High Club. He couldn't shake the thought of making love to Bones. He wanted her. And he was starting to think that she might want him too. But one of them was going to have to take a leap of faith if they were ever going to get out of this stalemate. The question was, who would it be?

Booth longed for the storm to end. He was ready to be on a plane heading back home. He wanted to stay with Bones, but he would be happier if they could be together back in DC. He was also looking forward to a shower. Even knowing that there was no controlling it, Booth was fed up with the weather. Hot and sticky, windy and raining, and then this huge storm. It was too much.

He decided then and there that after a long, hot shower, a shave, a change of clothes and a good meal, Booth was going to have a long talk with Bones. He wanted to make that move. He wanted to see if she would give them a shot. Maybe it was the storm making him feel bold, maybe it was her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, maybe it was just his brain finally clicking into place, he was ready. He just hoped she was too.

**I know. Abrupt ending. Sorry, like I said, not happy with it. I hope that it was at least an ok read. I promise better things soon! Trying to get the writing flow back! Reviews help :P**


End file.
